


Tale about how Gabriel fell in love with his brother's vessel

by EmaZuro



Series: Tales about Archangel Gabriel and Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Falling In Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Short, Slow Burn, Tale as Old as Time, burn as slow as fuck, gabriel wants to have sex, slowburn, tell tales, wait for the next part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: After Winchesters faced Trickster for the first time, they thought he was dead. But he wasn't and he already had this thing for Sam Winchester.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tales about Archangel Gabriel and Sam Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599778
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Tale about how Gabriel fell in love with his brother's vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dany/gifts).



Gabriel never spoke about that. Well, he rarely spoke about any of his personal stuff, but he never talked about that. About Sam Winchester.

Heaven was hell for him, he never asked for being an Archangel, right? He just happened to be one. He spent ages trying to be someone else. He was even happy from time to time till this Sammy boy came.

He was alone and happy about it. But ever since Winchesters happened in his life, there was something missing to him. He knew about Sam being vessel to his brother, same as he knew about Dean being vessel to that second one. Lucifer, Michael, it was all supposed to start over again and it teared him apart. He just wanted to dissapear, he wanted his family to be together. He just wanted to be normal. Why he couldn’t get that?

He wanted to kill them, just for a moment, but he wanted to. No vessels, no fight, no Armagedon, right? Would be easy. He would continue in his Trickster life and it’d be just so simple.

But he couldn’t. Damn it, he would waste that Deano guy and he wouldn’t even blink. He wasn't a human being, just Michaels vessel, that’s how he saw him. But than there was this moose.

Lucifers vessel. Sam Winchster _(Why Lucifer gets 6‘4 and all I got was 5‘8? That’s just not fair. I want tall vessel too, dad, why can’t I get tall vessel?)_ , that sweet, sweet guy. He knew he shouldn’t think about him in this way, he was just a meatsuit for his brother. But when he saw him standing there it was like a blessing. Like a miracle. He didn’t believe in miracles, but Sam Winchester was one of them, for sure. That boy should be evil, Adversary and so on and instead he was sucha cutie pie. _(Dad, can I have this one? I want him so badly. No, I don’t care that he is reserved for Lucifer. I just want him.)_

So it went. He was staring at his brothers vessel and within five minutes he was thinking about him like he wasn’t just a meatsuit. Like he was a human.

Just a human. Nothing for him. Just a blink of an eye and he’ll be gone. And yet, even now when he packed all his stuff and was picking his next destination _(Miami? Do I like Miami? Vegas? Or some small town in Tenesee? Big city in Tenesee? It’s Tenesee, for Fathers sake, it doesn’t matter.)_ he couldn’t get him out of his head.

Sam. Sammy. Winchester. Tall and handsome. Evil and good. And that body, uhm… He knew what he’d do with that body. Maybe he could just made an ilusion that looks like Sammy Winchester and he could try.

Or he could seduce the real one. That would take ages, right, but the prize was sweet.

And he was cute. So, right. He was going for that, long way round. But now, Nashville. And one great trick he had planned.

And one day he is going to have Sam Winchester. Because when Archangel Gabriel, Loki, Trickster or however he called himself by that time, always got what he wanted. _(And I just want that butt. And whole body, of course.)_

Oh, he already had plan about it. All he needed was just a time.

And a bit of luck.


End file.
